


Smartest

by Triscribe



Series: Smallest, Smartest, Youngest [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Garrison trio, Humor, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triscribe/pseuds/Triscribe
Summary: “It won’t stop!” Lance shrieked. “Pidge, do something!”





	Smartest

Pidge wasn’t doing it to be sociable, not in the slightest. But she’d neglected to check the training roster that morning because of planning how to get into Iverson’s office, and needed to get from Lance and Hunk what their schedule for the next day was.

And, apparently, it was a good thing that she did.

The muted noise got increasingly louder as she approached the room shared by her two teammates, and eventually Pidge could pick out the individual, frantic voices as well as some sort of high-pitched, electronic whining. Slightly worried, she went ahead and opened the door without knocking.

Lance and Hunk whirled about to face her with pale faces, each sighing with relief upon realizing it was only their communications cadet. Behind them, the computer supplied to each barracks room for study purposes was still complaining, getting louder with every second.

“Uhh, hi Pidge!” Hunk suddenly beamed. “What’s up?”

The smaller teen arched an eyebrow at him. “I came to check to make sure I got our training schedule right,” she had to yell out over the unhappy computer. “What’s the matter with that thing, anyway?”

“Nothing!” Lance yelped, backing up to position his body in between Pidge and the computer.

“Doesn’t sound like nothing! Do you want to bring all the officers down on your heads?”

“Okay, okay! We were trying to install a game, but the software went crazy! And it won’t stop!” Lance shrieked. The computer started screaming even louder, and spitting sparks to boot. “Pidge, do something!”

Groaning at the sheer idiocy before her, she walked around to the far side of the computer desk, and unplugged it from the wall. The tortured machine’s caterwauling immediately died away, leaving a very awkward silence.

“Ah. Uh.”

“Thanks,” Hunk said, when it was clear Lance was at a loss for words. “Don’t think we would have thought of that any time soon.”

“Right.” Pidge’s lips twitched into a smirk. “So, tomorrow’s schedule?”


End file.
